


The Art of Pawn

by constellations



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #2, Teikou Era, implied akashi's double personality because today is also 4/4 day yay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekali saja maju, kau tidak akan bisa mundur. — Midorima, Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.
> 
> terima kasih sekali untuk lagu **drop pop candy** **(giga-p ft. reol)** yang secara enggak langsung udah jadi inspirasi dan teman nulis ini hehehe ///

Mungkin karena hal-hal kecil adalah apa yang membuat Midorima tertarik kepada Akashi, ia memutuskan untuk menyusun berbagai kedekatan di antara mereka berdua dengan hal-hal kecil pula. Shogi dan kelas kosong dan langit lembayung adalah tiga di antaranya. Midorima selalu berhati-hati karena agresif bukan adatnya dan baginya begini saja sudah cukup, ia menghitung sejak punggung Akashi masih berlapiskan nomor sembilan dan Midorima sebelas. Hal-hal kecil itu berlompatan dalam putaran kesehariannya, menambahkan digit dalam hitungan Midorima. Sampai sembilan digantikan oleh empat, dan sebelas oleh tujuh.

Sampai ia kehilangan hitungan, dan Midorima merasa tidak ada yang lebih benar dibandingkan posisinya di sebelah Akashi.

Sampai suatu hari, Midorima meminta sesuatu kepada Akashi.

Hanya Akashi yang dapat mengabulkannya. Hanya Akashi.

Hanya—

>   
>  _Only place your move one square forward_.

Begini cara ironi mengajak Midorima berbincang; 

Hal-hal kecil tidak hanya dapat menyusun sesuatu, mereka juga dapat merusak sesuatu. 

Midorima sadar akan hal itu, lebih dari siapapun. 

Mungkin karena senyuman di wajah _Akashi_ kini, tolong, tidak seperti senyuman dan warna ceri yang sama-sama merekah di wajah Akashi saat Midorima pertama kali menautkan jari-jari mereka, waktu itu. Waktu itu, bukan sekarang. 

Shogi menjadi hal yang menahan Midorima pada kungkungan kenyataan karena basket mereka sudah tidak lagi sama. Kenyataan yang terasa menyesakkan karena saat ia memejamkan mata—satu, dua, tiga—dan membukanya alih-alih mendapati dua merah, Midorima hanya melihat satu. 

_Akashi._

_Mengenai rencana SMA pilihan._

Akashi sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar, tidak. 

_Aku memutuskan akan melanjutkan di Shuutoku._

_Dengan begitu kita dapat berhadapan, sebagai lawan. Dengan cara itu, aku akan dapat mengalahkanmu. Kurasa..._

"Aku mengerti." 

_Kurasa rencana SMA yang sama waktu itu... lupakan saja._

"Aku mengerti, Shintarou." 

Midorima teramat memahaminya, terkadang mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini dijalaninya, dapat membantunya untuk meraih kembali seseorang. 

> _Capture by taking diagonally one square forward._

Midorima bukan anak kecil, yang apabila menginginkan sesuatu berarti harus memilikinya saat itu juga. Bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya, dengan Akashi, memiliki arti bahwa ia harus kembali menemukan tempatnya. Di belakang kapten baru, di sebelah partner baru, di hadapan lawan baru.  

Kali ini tempat yang paling benar untuk Midorima memang di hadapan Akashi, sebagai lawannya. Tetapi bila tempat untuk mencintai seorang Akashi juga masih terbentang jauh di hadapannya, maka Midorima tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa terus maju dan menjalaninya adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar.  

Maju, walau dengan langkah-langkah kecil (Ia menyukai hal-hal kecil, bukan?), seperti mengulang sesuatu kembali. Atau menggubah sesuatu yang baru, nanti. 

Bila ia sudah cukup mengumpulkan hal-hal kecil yang dapat membuat Akashi menetap. 

_Bila, bila suatu hari nanti aku bisa memintamu sekali lagi..._

> _Once you move forward, you can't move backward. You won't._

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyaaak sudah baca, maafkan daku kalau ini lebih-lebih fail :')) komentar atau kritik apapun selalu diterima ww


End file.
